Kotomi Midori
'Kotomi Midori '(ことみ 緑) is the second of StarMiya's original characters. Kotomi is a student at St Marie's Academy for patisseries, and like her friends Sakura and Miyuki, she is one of the top in her class who divides her time between being an idol and studying. Bio Appearance Kotomi is a short girl with a fair complexion and brown, doe-eyes. These features being a charm point with fans. Her chestnut hair is worn loose and wavy, curling around her shoulders with straight cut bangs she adorns with ribbons. She often changes them depending on mood. Personality Kotomi is a shy and timid girl who has no or little confidence in her abilities and as such, often relies on her teammates when is is unable to speak on her own. However she is able to clearly speak her opinions to her teammates and is usually the one who puts a stop to Miyuki's and Sakura's arguments no matter whose side she takes. Despite being so shy, Kotomi has been called a devil ''for her harsh traditional dance lessons, and being the one to force Miyuki to eat natto if she messes up or does something bad. Although she knows her lineage, Kotomi isn't that interested in learning magic. She finds it distracting but is often using basic spells without really thinking about it. Background Kotomi comes from a wealthy traditional family, who is well known for their traditional Japanese sweets. Due to her families wealth, she met Miyuki in a meeting between of the two families when she younger. Her first impression of Miyuki were that she was like a princess because of her elegance and manners. However, that soon proved to be wrong when she got to know Miyuki more. She first met Sakura through Miyuki when she was ten years old and instantly became envious of Sakura because she was able to handle Miyuki's teasing without any problem. Kotomi first found out she was a fairy not long after she met Sakura, along with Miyuki. They learned that this came from their heritages, although neither of their families knew about this. As such Sakura has them keep it a secret for their safety. Sakura also suspects that both Kotomi and Miyuki have prism voice, but she is unable to prove it since neither of them are completely at ease on stage. Significant Coords Debut Live *Pink Butterfly Coord *Peach Butterfly Coord Hanabi *Sparkle Firework Yukata Coord *Floral Bouquet Cyalume Charm Coord *Passionate Hanabi Coord *Passionate Cyalume Charm Coord Sweet☆Melody *Sweet☆Melody K Coord *Melody Coral Coord Family While Kotomi cares a lot for her family, they struggle to appreciate her ''modern behavior do to their own, traditional roots. They were initially furious when she chose to become an Idol since they judged it as demeaning for a girl, eventually giving in after she stood up to them and explained that she didn't wish for their traditions to limit her personal growth as a person. Despite showing support, they still try to make her reconsider when given a chance While her family don't mind her relationship with Miyuki, they are not happy about her relationship with Sakura because of the family image. The Midori family are not aware of Sakura's true inheritance and only judge her by her adoptive families life. Powers and Abilities A fairy bonded to Sakura as one of her priestesses, much like Miyuki. She is capable of learning basic magic, and as well as flight when in fairy form. Those Bonded to Sakura gain increased physical abilities, speed, strength, etc. However it is believed that because she is a fairy, her abilities didn't increase nearly as much as a humans would. Like Sakura and those bonded to her, Kotomi also has her own animal spirit that gives her it's personality characteristics when her emotions are heightened. Relationships Sakura Mizuki Harlaown- One of Kotomi's best friends. Sakura is often the one protecting her and they have a close relationship. Kotomi is the only one capable of comforting Sakura and she is upset, but only when Miyuki isn't around since she indirectly makes it worse. Miyuki Hanazaki - One of Kotomi's friends who likes to poke fun at her, usually going too far in the process without meaning to. Despite that, she does not allow others to do this and will stand up for her if she gets upset. Kaori Manaka - One of Kotomi's teammates in Fantasy Flowers. Trivia *Her specialty is making traditional Japanese sweets. *She has feelings for her fellow classmate. **This also means that she has possibly broken the "love is forbidden" rule for Idols. *It is suspected that she has the Legendary Prism Voice. However this has not been proven. *Her favorite season is Autumn. *Despite not liking talking to people, she has no genuine fear. *Her idol nickname is'' the shy devil''. Gallery Meow.png Sweet K.png 6376ad09-2c2f-4753-a8fe-4b90466149e0.jpg 769c958b-c8b1-4b41-bff3-843c44bc9a07.jpg 9d6f898f-a394-4ebd-a87e-b06a12c9a6a8.jpg 25ad3feb-1411-480b-a9fe-eac37784d1b1.jpg 977ae8f7-e826-4930-b6f7-16197cab2916.jpg Ecb26305-b421-4869-9014-216fd4607f57.jpg Sweet_melody_kotomi.png Category:ParaPri Category:Original Characters Category:StarMiya Category:Lovely Idol Category:Idols Category:Twinkle Ribbon users Category:Student Category:Female Category:Academy Festival Category:Member of Hanabi Category:Major Class Category:ParaPrincess Category:Prism Voice Category:Top Idol Class Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Non-human Category:Fairy Category:Divine Idols Category:Member of Sweet☆Melody